


Where the Knights of Ren Are

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: Carrot's Random Fics [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, where the wild things are au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: A little story about Ben, based on Where the Wild Things Are by Maurice Sendak.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Carrot's Random Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801357
Comments: 34
Kudos: 29





	Where the Knights of Ren Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flypaper_brain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypaper_brain/gifts).



> Don't let me get drunk and post on AO3.
> 
> oops I made a moodboard
> 
>   
> 

The night Ben wore his tooka cat suit and made mischief of one kind

_he pulled the blankets off his parents bed and used them to make a fort in the hallway_

and another

_Chewie leaned down for a hug and Ben ran away howling_

his mother called him “WILD THING!”

and Ben said “I’LL EAT YOU UP!”

so he was sent to bed without eating anything.

* * *

_Ben was not pleased_

* * *

That very night in Ben's room a forest grew

and grew

and grew until his ceiling hung with vines

and the walls became the world all around

and the Force tumbled, and there was a private ship for Ben

and he flew off into hyperspace, through night and day,

and in and out of weeks

and almost over a year

to where the Knights of Ren are.

* * *

_We are the Knights of Ren_ _, the leader explained. And we are wild. And if you are to be one of us, you must take a new name._

_We shall call you Kylo Ren._

_Kylo Ren nodded, and struck with his lightsaber, and then_ he _was the leader of the Knights of Ren._

* * *

And when he explained to the Knights of Ren that he was the leader now,

they roared their terrible roars and gnashed their terrible teeth

and rolled their terrible eyes and showed their terrible claws

till Kylo Ren said “BE STILL!”

and tamed them with the Force.

He sent threads into all their minds, and he read their thoughts

and they were frightened and called him the most wild thing of all

and they accepted him as their leader.

“And now,” cried Kylo Ren, “let the wild rumpus start!”

* * *

_For years, Kylo Ren and the Knights of Ren ran havoc across the galaxy._

_The First Order ruled in their wake._

_And everything was good until Kylo Ren met the Scavenger._

_Until he killed his father with his own hand._

_Until he had to face every terrible thing he had done in the name of darkness._

_And he found himself utterly alone._

* * *

“Now stop!” Kylo Ren said

and sent the Knights of Ren off to bed

without their supper. And Kylo Ren, the leader of the Knights of Ren, was lonely

and wanted to be where someone loved him best of all.

Then all around from far away across the galaxy

he smelled good things to eat

so he gave up being the leader of the Knights of Ren.

* * *

_Neither are you, she said._

_I want him to come home, she said._

* * *

But the Knights of Ren cried, “Oh please don’t go-

we’ll eat you up-we love you so!”

And Ben said, “No!”

The Knights of Ren roared their terrible roars and gnashed their terrible teeth

and rolled their terrible eyes and showed their terrible claws

but Ben stepped into his private ship and waved good-bye

and flew back over a year

and in and out of weeks

and through a day

and into the night of his very own room

where he found his supper waiting for him

and it was still hot.

* * *

_I've missed you, Ben, his mother sighed._

_I've missed you too, he replied._

_Rey just gave him a kiss, and he kissed her back_

_and he knew that he would never be alone again._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tickled by the response to this, there's even a little fan art! This is by [@written_under on Twitter](https://twitter.com/written_under/status/1259626691091202057?s=20) and I adore it!  
> 
> 
> ([there's another by @WeAreBenSolo which you can see and give a lot of love here!](https://twitter.com/WeAreBenSolo/status/1259534103407464450?s=20))


End file.
